


This Is Not A Game, This Is Science

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bones just wants his friends to talk about their feelings and be together, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Humor, Jim and Spock love each other but won't tell one another, Jim's a codependent cutie with Spock and vise versa, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, Sexual Content, Spock just wants to do science but Jim wants to play hide-n-seek, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Spock comes back to Yorktown after spending time on New Vulcan. He starts designing a new tracking device for the crew to have that can't be jammed and enlists Jim's help to test the new device. Spock insists it is not hide-n-seek as Jim and their friends keep saying it is. It is science.Bones just wants them to stop being babies about their feelings and confess that they love one another.





	1. Welcome Back, Spock

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fun oneshot but it got away from me. Oops :)

_Jim cuddled against his Vulcan body pillow, wrapping a leg around Spock’s and nuzzling his head under his chin. Strong arms wrapped around, making him feel safe and warm. Gently, finger tips caressed his bare back leaving tiny sparks behind wherever they touched._

_“Why’s it do that?” Jim mumbled._

_“It is because we are t’hy’la,” Spock replied, kissing the top of Jim’s head._

_“T’hy’la. What’s it mean?”_

_The body under him eased him away. Jim looked up as Spock got out of the bed and proceeded to walk towards the gloomy door in the room._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I am leaving.”_

_“You can’t leave me.”_

_Spock looked back. “My duties are elsewhere. Not beside you.”_

_“But…I need you. What would I do without you?”_

_Spock shrugged. “That is not my concern. Goodbye.”_

_“Spock! Wait! You can’t…”_

Jim shot up in his bed and sucked in a breath as if he’d been punched in the stomach. He breathed in and out, hard, for several moments before laying back down and calming. He ran a hand over his face and groaned.

_T’hy’la._

A beautiful word that Spock Prime had left behind when they melded on Delta Vega. Whether intentional or not, Jim had never been able to shake that word and always thought of it around his Spock.

“For fucks sake,” Jim said to the empty room. “I can’t be a codependent ass in my dreams as well.”

_You do need him._

_Nope. No I don’t. He can stay on New Vulcan for as long as he wants._

_No, he’ll come back to you. He always does._

Jim shook his head and got out of bed. The meld from older Spock had left behind little words and feelings that Jim had never been able to shake. He kept them in the back of his mind as his own attraction and feelings for Spock grew.

He glanced to the time on the chronometer. He was only a few minutes shy from his alarm going off.

“At least you’re sleeping longer,” Jim said to himself again before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim exited out of his temporary quarters on the Yorktown and froze. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach fluttered. Sapphire eyes met melted chocolate across the hall as Spock was just as frozen outside the quarters across from Jim’s.

.

.

.

 _Fuck it,_ Jim thought before moving the several steps between them and wrapping his arms around his Vulcan first officer. “Welcome back, Spock. Its good to see you.”

He felt Spock flinch slightly at the touch before arms wrapped around him, one resting on his lower back, the other near his shoulder.

“Captain.”

“Jim.”

“Jim, it is…pleasant to see you as well.”

Jim discreetly smelled Spock, taking in his familiar scent. He then pulled away and took a couple steps back even though he wanted to keep his arms around Spock. He smiled at the Vulcan. “When…what time did you get in?”

“0100 this morning.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You weren’t supposed to be back another few weeks.”

“I decided it was time to return so I changed my transport ticket.”

“I’m glad you’re back. How is New Vulcan and your dad? I know you’ve been sending me weekly messages keeping me apprised of your time there.”

“My father is well and New Vulcan is thriving. I cannot go further at the moment as I am scheduled to meet Nyota for breakfast.”

 _Right, Uhura._ “Oh okay. Um, yeah, so maybe chess later? I’ve also missed our games and kicking your ass.”

Spock’s head cocked ever so slightly to the side. His small, signature smirk appearing on his lips. “My average for winning our matches is 53.5%, Jim. Your percentage…”

Jim poked Spock in the chest. “Hey now, I have won the past four games, including the ones we were able to do on the computer while you were away.”

“And I won the six before that, Captain.”

Jim grinned and stepped forward before remembering himself. He took two big steps away then looked down the hall towards the turbolift. “After you.”

“Captain first, I insist,” Spock replied.

Jim chuckled and nodded then started walking down the hall. He heard Spock follow, first walking right behind him for a few seconds before falling into step beside him. Jim could’ve sworn he felt those eyes on his ass but maybe he was just being crazy. He’d checked out Spock’s on the occasion. That time they were awkwardly in the turbolift on the Enterprise came to mind, but why would Spock look at his.

_Because it’s nice._

_Shut up….but yeah it is._

The doors to the lift opened quickly and they stepped inside, standing together as Jim pressed the button for the ground floor.

“Where are you headed, Jim?”

“Breakfast with Bones. Joanna left with her mother a couple days ago.”

“I am certain that he was pleased to spend time with his daughter. Not so much so with his ex-wife.”

Jim laughed. “They had to be kept apart most of the visit. Yorktown orders.”

“Fascinating.”

Jim glanced to Spock and found their eyes meeting again. Jim licked his lips, a habit he could never break. Brown eyes zeroed down to them before they looked forward. Jim fidgeted with the hem of his jacket as the lift moved too slow for him.

“Thank you for inviting me to his ceremony. It was lovely.”

“You were the first to know him here and you two kept regular correspondence. It was logical that you attend,” Spock replied. “The words you shared were fitting.”

“I don’t know about regular correspondence. He didn’t…he didn’t answer messages from me the last few months.”

“I am certain you were in his thoughts, though.”

Jim nodded then nudged Spock with his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m sure. Just…don’t make me share ‘fitting’ words about you anytime soon, alright?”

Spock looked to him, his eyes softer than Jim had ever seen. “Of course not, Jim. And I ask the same of you. I have almost lost…” Spock ceased speaking as the lift doors opened. He looked away from Jim and stepped out as a group were stepping in from what appeared to have been some late night party.

Jim pushed through the crowd and found Spock standing in the lobby of the building. “Have a nice day, Jim.”

“You too, Spock.” Jim waved at him before the Vulcan nodded and left the building. Jim leaned against a nearby wall and sighed.

_What was he about to say?_

* * *

 

“Spock’s back,” Jim announced, sitting down across from his bestie in a café on the starbase.

“Great. Now tell him you love him,” Bones told him, putting his menu down on the table top. “Tell him you can’t live without him. You mope around and bother me about him when he’s not here, and that he’s the wind beneath your codependent wings.”

The flustered look on Jim’s face made Bones snicker.

“Shut up,” Jim lightly snapped. “I’m did not mope around because he wasn’t here and I am not codependent on him and I can live without him.”

“I take it back, you’re not codependent on him.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re also codependent on me as well.”

Jim closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not codependent on anyone.”

“What would you do if I left Starfleet?”

Jim’s eyes snapped open and he felt panicky. “What? Are you leaving? Why are you leaving?”

“I’m not leaving. Calm down. But what would you do if I did leave?”

“I don’t know,” Jim said softly, looking a little sad.

“And what about Spock? What would you do if he left?”

 _I don’t know about that either,_ Jim thought as his heart beat faster. _Spock is my…he’s my first officer. Best friend besides Bones._

“Jim.”

“I don’t know about that either.” He thought of Spock leaving and he back to his dream.

“I have a guess. You’d probably take the job here as vice admiral. Sit behind a desk and mope. Hell you were going to take that job for some god awful reason before.”

“I’m not anymore. The Enterprise is where I belong. With my family.”

“With Spock.”

Jim shook his head. “With all of you. Not just Spock.”

“You’d mope…”

“Stop saying I mope. I don’t.”

“You mope around like an adorably lost puppy, Jim,” Bones told him. He them smiled and poked Jim’s hand on the table top. “And also, you do realize you’d refuted everything I’ve said except for being in love with Spock.”

Jim blinked several times before looking away from his friend. “Shut up.”

Bones chuckled. “I know you Jim. You’ve loved the hobgoblin ever since he choked your ass on the bridge.”

“No.”

“Oh then was it when he came back aboard after you took over as Captain?”

“No.”

“The cheating thing?”

“No.”

“Maybe the whole Volcano thing.”

“We don’t speak of the Volcano thing,” Jim groaned, folding his arms on the table top. “And maybe. I…admit to finding him cute way back when he accused me of cheating but I didn’t cheat.”

“You did.”

Jim gently kicked Bones under the table. “I also admit to being…a little aroused by the choking thing.”

Bones made a disgruntled noise.

“And yes, the Volcano incident and the events after really…sort of…nailed it in that I maybe, tiny bit, have feelings for him.”

“Why can’t you say ‘I love him’?”

“Because if I say it then its real and I can’t because he and Uhura are still together. She’s my friend and falling for your friend’s significant other is taboo. I’d never do anything to hurt her or their relationship.”

“I thought they broke up.”

Jim frowned. “Said he was going to meet her. I mean it’s been two months since Krall and Altamid and he’s been gone for most of the time we’ve been here. They could still be together.”

“I don’t think they are. She didn’t go with him to New Vulcan nor did she even visit. She would always come to you and ask ‘how’s Spock?’.”

“They talked. She and I would get together for lunch and discuss linguistic stuff then the conversation always drifted to him and how we both want to rip his bangs off sometimes.”

Bones grinned. “Aw, the ex and the new wife are getting along.”

Jim picked up his menu and swatted at his friend.

Bones took the menu from Jim. “And also you went with him to New Vulcan. She didn’t.”

Jim looked to the table top. “I went because of Spock. Other Spock. And I ”

Bones took one of Jim’s hands. “I know. You did cry in my bed on your birthday. You were supposed to have fun on your birthday, not bawl your eyes out.”

“I had a few too many drinks and everything came up especially after I thought Spock was flirting with me. Then I saw him and Uhura talking together again and…anyway, Uhura didn’t know him…older Spock like I did and I think that’s why Spock invited me. I was only gone a week.”

“Yeah and he stayed there and Uhura stayed here.”

“They could still be getting back together.”

Bones groaned and sat back in his chair. “Sure, yeah. Okay.  Let’s order now, I’m starving.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

After a pleasant breakfast with Uhura, Spock sat in his new lab office in Yorktown’s science center and looked over the data he’d been collecting for a few weeks. He started up the lab computer and pulled up the software he would need as he heard the doors swish open and footsteps approach him.

“Doctor,” Spock said without turning around.

“How’d you know it was me?” Bones asked, coming to stand beside Spock’s table.

“The sound of your walk is distinctive on certain flooring and you favor a particular cologne.”

Bones shook his head then pulled up a stool and sat near Spock so he was facing him. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you. How was your time with your daughter?”

“Good. Ex was a bitch but Yorktown kept us separated.”

“I heard. I hope Joanna was not privy to seeing her parent’s fighting.”

“God no. We always keep it civil in front of each other but if Joanna is out of earshot or in another room then all hell breaks loose.”

“Illogical.”

“Yeah, well I’m human. I tend to be illogical at times. Now, I’m here for a reason. Are you and Uhura still seeing each other?”

Spock arched a brow. “I saw her this morning for breakfast.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “No. Are you and her together? As in dating again.”

“Why did you not simply phrase your question that way instead of asking…”

“Answer the question, hobgoblin,” Bones interrupted.

Spock arched his other brow before looking from the doctor to the computer screen. He internally sighed. “We are not and have not been romantically involved since before Altamid. When you came up to me when we first arrived here and asked if we broke up, we had. We have discussed our relationship at length over the past two point one four months via video chats and recently in person. Our romantic relationship has ceased but we will remain friends.”

“A simple ‘no, we’re not together’ would’ve sufficed, Spock.”

“No, we are not together.”

Bones shook his head and muttered about ‘snarky Vulcans’.

“Leonard, why are you asking about me and Nyota?”

Bones looked at Spock and smiled. “Jim missed you.”

Spock opened his mouth then closed it. He looked away from Bones and sat straighter on the bench. “I am certain the captain did not notice my absence.”

 _I missed him,_ Spock thought.

“He missed you and you need to tell him you were thinking of leaving and why you’re staying.”

“I am staying because Starfleet is where I belong.” Spock glanced to Bones. “With my friends.”

“With Jim. You’re staying because of Jim.”

“I am staying…”

“Because you love Jim. I was there you know when we rescued him from falling into space. What was it that he said? Something about ‘what would he do without you’?”

Spock looked to his lap and clutched his PADD in his hands. _Why must this human be so illogically infuriating?_

“I saw that look you gave him in the flying contraption after he said that.”

“I did not give him a look,” Spock insisted. He felt an unfamiliar heat warm his cheeks.

“You’re blushing, Vulcan.”

“Vulcans do not blush.”

“Then you must be sick because your cheeks and ears are greener than normal. Need a complete physical? I can pencil you in for a prostate exam first.”

Spock’s slightly shocked gaze snapped up to Bones. “Certainly not.”

“Look, Spock,” Bones sighed, scooting closer. “You and Jim are big ass babies when it comes to feelings and shit. Did you ever tell Uhura that you loved her?”

Spock thought of their time together. Love was never a word he had used but he’d used others to express what he felt for her. “No,” Spock admitted. “But my…regard for her was…is different.”

“I’m not saying you need to run to Jim now and confess everything you mumbled in the cave place that night on Altamid. T’high’la? Twila? Whatever it was you called him. I know it was some type of endearment.”

“T’hy’la,” Spock corrected. “And you said…”

“Yeah, yeah, doctor-patient confidentiality. I won’t tell.”

“Thank you. I do not know that it is the best time to discuss…my regard for him. I have just returned and …”

“Then do some bonding stuff. Play chess again, go to lunch, dinner, the movies, hell, go stargazing. Do something to lay the foundation of staring a relationship.”

“I will think on it, Leonard.”

Bones stared at him before shaking his head. “Fine. Think on it. But I better see some type of progress soon or else.”

Spock arched a brow. “Or else?”

Bones pulled a hypo almost out of nowhere and waved it in front of Spock. “Just…or else.”

Spock watched as Bones stood then exited the office. Spock looked away, back to the computer screen and stared at the home screen.

He let out an illogical sigh. While Doctor McCoy was sometimes an insufferable human, Spock valued his friendship and everything his friend just said was right. He did feel quite deeply for Jim. The incident with Khan made him realize it but he stayed with Uhura and because of that their romantic relationship strained in the years after, leading to its dissolution.

They were better friends. Better colleagues.

And Jim…Jim was his t’hy’la and he had been denying it for years until he could not anymore. He could not leave Jim. New Vulcan was thriving and as much as he wished for something to call him there to work as his counterpart did, there was nothing. No bondmate to take, no positions at the VSA or the council that required him, and no Jim. His father was even well and did not require his constant presence or help around the house.

Jim needing him and the box of possessions from his counterpart cemented his decision to stay in Starfleet. The photo of his counterpart’s crew, older and seasoned veterans of Starfleet, a photo of his Jim—older as well but in civilian clothes. It was a candid shot as he appeared to be mid laugh and looking as if he was at a farm on Earth. His Jim Kirk had been special to him.

There was also a pendent—a holo-emitter. Spock had played it, coincidently, on his birthday before departing for New Vulcan. Listening to and seeing the other Kirk sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and then talk about their adventures, outgrowing Starfleet together and how it was now time for the younger ones to seek adventures had evoked an emotional response from him that he did not expect would happen.

Spock had then teared up hearing Kirk say that Spock’s first, best destiny is to by his side and that if there were any true logic in the universe that they would end up on that bridge again someday.

 _We are not them_ , Spock had told himself. We are not, we are not, and yet, they were t’hy’la. Spock knew Jim’s was his. Had known since the bridge incident.

Perhaps it was a universal constant. Jim and Spock together. T’hy’la. Jim was perfect for him and Spock hoped he was perfect for Jim. They fought and bickered, but also shared humor, adventures, and deep discussions that ranged from the different types of apples Jim liked to the zebra that had stolen Spock’s little hat off his head when he was three and had his mother had taken him to the San Francisco Zoo, and every topic in-between.

 _But I cannot tell him I had planned to leave,_ Spock thought. _I do not wish to hurt him._ Spock tapped at the keyboard and opened up his notes for his latest science project.

_Perhaps Jim would like to help? He does have an interest in science. That could lay the foundation as Leonard stated. Yes. I shall do that._

* * *

 

Spock entered the building that housed his temporary quarters and headed towards the turbolift. He glanced to his left and saw a sign for the building’s gym. Spock turned and headed towards it, wanting to check out the equipment for future use.

He walked down the hall. He came to a large see through sliding door and glanced inside. The one occupant in the room was running on a treadmill wearing a tight tank top and even tighter pants.

Spock clenched a fist as his eyes trailed down Jim’s posterior.

 _No, ogling your captain is not proper,_ Spock told himself. _But how can one not look at it?_

Spock mentally shook himself before trailing his eyes back up and watching as Jim ended his work out and hop off the treadmill.

* * *

 

Jim grabbed a towel and wiped his face off before wiping down the exercise equipment. He slung the towel over his shoulder then turned and found Spock standing just outside the out room staring at him with an odd look in his eyes.

Jim grabbed his water bottle and walked towards Spock, exiting the gym and smiling. “Evening, Mr. Spock.”

“Jim.”

“Here to work out?”

Spock glanced into the room then back to Jim. “No, I was waiting for you to finish.”

“Oh, okay. I’m done now. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes actually. I have started designing a new tracking device…”

“Did Uhura lose hers?” Jim teased.

“No and please do not tell her about her necklace.”

“I won’t tell your girlfriend anything,” Jim said, walking past Spock towards the turbulent. “Let’s continue this in my quarters and we can play chess afterwards.”

“Of course.” Spock followed after Jim, his eyes casting down for a moment to Jim’s posterior in his tight work out pants. Spock then blurted out, “She is not my girlfriend anymore.”

Jim turned around and Spock snapped his gaze up as to not be caught staring at Jim’s crotch. The look in Jim’s eyes puzzled him.

“Jim?”

Jim blinked and the puzzling look disappeared. “I’m sorry to hear that. You were together a while.”

“The termination of our romantic relationship was a mutual decision. We will remain friends.”

“That’s good. Friendships are good. Um, so, my quarters. How about you give me fifteen minutes to clean up and then we’ll talk. Okay?”

Spock nodded.

* * *

 

 _They’re not together! They’re not together!_ Jim mentally shouted as he soaped up in the shower a few minutes later. _It’s a little sad, but they’re not together!_

“But how long is enough time before I tell him?” Jim thought out loud. He groaned and stood under the warm water and rinsed off. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell him. Maybe just being friends is better. We’d still be together. Or maybe I should stop talking to myself like a crazy person. I’ll do that right now.”

Jim turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried himself off before putting on clean boxer briefs, jeans, and a place blue t-shirt. He ran a hand through his damp hair as he left his bedroom and went into the small living room slash kitchenette.

He went to the replicator and made Spock the tea he likes. He sat the cup to the side just as the doorbell chimed.

“Always punctual,” Jim chuckled as he opened the door for Spock.

“Arriving late is illogical,” Spock replied, entering the room and looking around. “Our quarters are quite similar.”

“Yeah? Starfleet knows how to shell out the big credits for us.” Jim grabbed the tea and walked over to Spock. “Your usual, Commander.”

“Thank you.” Spock accepted the tea then sat down at the small dining table that had a chess set on top of it. Jim grabbed a soda and joined him.

“So what is this about a tracking device?”

Spock sipped his tea then placed it on the table next to the chessboard. “I had thought since our last mission.”

“Krall,” Jim groaned.

“Indeed. I had thought that if another situation arises and the crew is separated, we should have a way to locate one another that cannot be jammed.”

Jim nodded. “Logical.”

“Indeed.”

“So like Uhura’s necklace? What was it…volkiya?”

“Vokaya. As vokaya was a unique mineral to Vulcan, we cannot simply find more to use.”

“Sadly,” Jim said.

Spock nodded. “I have started calculating ways to reproduce an artificial mineral or material of sorts similar to vokaya. It will transmit a harmless but distinctive radiation that could be tracked using tricorders, comms, and other devices that know what to look for.”

Jim smiled at Spock. “Sounds cool. What do you need help with?”

“I could use assistance testing the mineral or material once I have it complete.”

Jim considered it then nodded. “So...hide-n-seek?"

"No, we would not be playing a game. We would testing the tracking accuracy."

Jim chuckled. "Right, not hide-n-seek. I’d love to help.”

“Thank you.”

“Just promise you won’t accidentally give us all radiation poisoning.”

Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly. “I will attempt to not harm any of you.”

Jim grinned then started setting up the chess set. “Good. Now let’s get on with me kicking your butt for the fifth time in a row.”


	2. Hide-N-Seek For Science

**_One Week Later_ **

Jim stared at the silver bracelet Spock was holding out to him. His gaze went up to Spock’s brown eyes. He arched a brow.

“This is it?”

Spock’s brows furrowed together. “Yes. Why?”

“I don’t know. Thought it would be bigger and less like a friendship bracelet.”

 “Friendship bracelet?” Spock asked.

“Yeah, like something you’d make to give to your bestest friend as a sign of friendship.”

Spock stared at Jim before shaking his head. “This design is only temporary. I need to test the efficiency of its tracking.”

“Alright. How?”

Spock stepped closer to Jim and held the bracelet out to put around Jim’s wrist. “May I?”

Jim nodded. He watched Spock carefully place the silver bracelet around his wrist. “We’ll be besties forever, Spock.” Jim teased.

“Indeed,” Spock replied with a small smirk.

“Go to any location on the starbase. Contact me when you have found a position and hold it until I find you.”

“So…we’re playing hide-n-seek?”

“This is not a game, this is science.”

“Right. Science.”

“Please go find a spot.”

Jim laughed and proceeded to walk away.

* * *

 

Jim walked off the transport shuttle and headed towards the bookstore he liked to frequent on the starbase. He stood outside the front doors and comm’d Spock.

“Spock.”

“Alright, come find me,” Jim told him.

“I am on my way. Spock out.”

Jim shook his head then put his comm in his pocket. He entered the book store and waved at the little old lady that ran the store.

“This is not a library,” she fussed at him.

“I know. I’ll be buying some books.”

The old lady huffed then turned away from Jim to the stack of books behind the counter.

 _Read one book cover to cover in the store and she won’t let it go,_ Jim mentally chuckled. He headed to the classics section and started to peruse the books.

“Captain?”

Jim turned and smiled at Ben. “Hey, and its Jim.”

Ben smiled back before stepping closer. “Sorry, used to calling you Captain in front of Demora.”

“Yeah, its cute that she calls me Mr. Captain Kirk,” Jim chuckled. “Where is she today?”

“Hikaru took her to the pet store. Again. We keep telling her that we can’t get a pet but she insists on visiting the puppies and kittens everyday so they don’t get lonely.”

“Aw. You know you will have to get her one.”

Ben sighed. “We know it. Maybe when you all head back out on the Enterprise and she and I go back to Earth. A puppy or kitten would nice.”

Jim nodded. “I’m sorry we’re going back out. I know it can’t be easy with Hikaru away for so long.”

“Starfleet is where he belongs. It’s a little painful being away from him for so long but I have Demora and we make do.”

“At least he’s here with you two for the next few months.”

Ben nodded. “Wish it was because of better circumstances.”

“Oh I agree. So what are you doing here?”

“Children's books for Demora.”

“They have a good section,” Jim said before leading Ben to it.

* * *

 

Spock frowned as he stood in the middle of a busy street. His gaze left his tricorder as he looked around the area in search for his blonde captain.

The tracker said he was right in front of Jim but that was not the case. Spock pulled out his communicator and contacted Jim.

“Kirk here.”

 “Where are you?”

“This is cheating Spock; you have to come find me.”

“According to my tracker I am standing right in front of you.”

The other line went silent for a few moments before Jim spoke, “Nope, only person in front of me is Ben.”

“Hence my asking where are you?”

“I am in a bookstore on the east side of the Delta arm. Where are you?”

Spock looked to the right towards the other arms. “I am on the east side of the Beta arm.”

Jim snorted. “I think your tracking device needs more work.”

“Indeed.”

“Meet you at Central Plaza?”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

 

Jim hung up with a laugh. “I gotta go. Spock and I are testing a tracking device and he’s off but a lot with it.”

Ben smiled knowingly at Jim.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just, maybe you and Spock would like to have dinner with Hikaru and I soon.”

Jim blinked. “Um, sure. That would be nice. I’ll have to get back to about it though.”

“Of course. I’ll see you later, Jim.”

Jim smiled and told him goodbye before heading towards the exit.

* * *

 

**_Another Week Later_ **

Spock wandered into a bar, tricorder in hand and followed to the signal to the back. He looked up as he approached the dot that should be Jim and frowned slightly when he found Uhura, Chekov, and Scotty sitting at a table.

“Spock, its nice you finally joined us for a night out,” Uhura said. “Is Jim with you?”

Spock arched a brow. “He is not here?”

“Um…no,” Chekov said. “He said he’d be hanging out with you. Do you not know where he is?”

Spock looked back down to this tricorder. It was telling him that Jim should be where his friends sat. Or more exactly, where Uhura was sitting.

“Horseshit,” Spock swore causing his friends to stare at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Scotty asked.

Spock looked up to them. “My apologies. Jim has been helping with an experiment and it is not going as I hoped.”

“Hey, Spock,” Bones clapped the Vulcan on the shoulder. “How’s hide-n-go seek going with Jim?”

“Ya’ll are playing hide-n-go seek?” Scotty chuckled. “How cute?”

Spock arched a brow as his friends laughed at Scotty’s comment. “This is not a game we are playing, it is science.”

“Calling it science these days, huh?” Scotty teased.

“Oh stop teasing him,” Uhura told them.

Scotty and Chekov remembered Uhura and ceased. They looked down to the table top as Bones stepped away from Spock.

“So, um, Jim called me not to long ago, said he was near where we held his birthday if that helps,” Bones said.

“It does. Thank you.” Spock nodded to his friends then turned on his heel and left.  He was almost to the transporter booth when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned and found Uhura standing there.

“Nyota.”

“My necklace threw off your tracking, didn’t it?”

Spock opened his mouth to refute about the necklace but Uhura spoke before he could. “No, don’t deny it. Leonard got a little drunk while you were away and let it slip. I don’t think he remembers doing it. I’m not mad.”

“It was never my intention to give you a tracking device.”

“I know,” Uhura smiled. “Would it help if I gave it back?”

“Of course not. It was a gift and now belongs to you. My readings were not calibrated properly. That is all.”

“You and Jim have been spending a lot of time together.”

“We have.”

“Have you told him?”

Spock’s eyes darted to a passing shuttle train.

“We’re in a good place, Spock. I won’t be upset if you and him get together. I’ve known, and tried denying it, for a few years now.”

“I never meant hurt you,” Spock admitted softly, finally looking back to her.

“I know.” Uhura stepped closed and placed a hand on his chest. “We tried telling ourselves that we loved one another but in the end, we don’t. At least not the way we should’ve loved one another. I will always have feelings for you, Spock. Just not…romantically anymore.”

“I cherish our friendship deeply, Nyota. I hope it continues no matter the paths we take.”

Uhura smiled then stopped on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Tell him or else, Spock.”

Spock arched a brow. “Or else what?”

She giggled and shrugged before turning and walking back to the bar. Spock watched her go. He shook his head at her illogicalness then continued on to the transporter booth to find Jim.

* * *

 

Spock found Jim several minutes later, slumped down in a chair in the lobby of a building. He quietly approached and reached out to wake Jim but hesitated. Instead he gently touched his finger tips to Jim’s cheeks and felt the sparks between them.

“T’hy’la,” Spock said before carefully picking Jim up in his arms and carrying him back to the building that housed their quarters.

* * *

 

_“You can’t leave me,” Jim cried as he pounded on the glass between them with his fists. “You have to stay with me. We’re supposed to be together forever.”_

_Tears slid down his face as one of Spock’s hands touched the glass and spread out in a Vulcan ta’al._

_“I have to go,” Spock sputtered out. “I have to leave you.”_

_“No. Just stay. Please. Let me switch places with you. Let me in there so you can live.”_

_“T’hy’la.”_

_Jim banged on the glass again as he watched Spock’s beautiful brown eyes turn vacant and dead. Jim screamed out._

“Jim!”

Jim woke with a start, flailing about before strong arms held him to a chest. Jim wrapped his arms around the person, clinging to them as he breathed in their familiar scent and tried to calm down.

 _Spock,_ Jim thought as he felt Spock sit down and now he was in Spock’s lap and against his warm.

“Jim, are you well?”

Jim relaxed and lifted his head up from Spock’s shoulder to see those brown eyes were very much alive and staring back at him. “I think so.”

“You were experiencing a nightmare, I believe.”

Jim nodded then blinked and looked around. They were in a bedroom. Spock’s bedroom Jim figured. He looked back to Spock and realized he was still in the Vulcan’s lap. He knew he should get off but he sort of wanted to stay. Spock felt safe and where he belonged.

 _Jeez, Jim, try and act more like a silly romance novel,_ Jim thought. He gave Spock a small smile before standing up and running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, um, bad dream. How did I get here? Did the device work?”

“No. Leonard informed me of your whereabouts and I found you asleep in a chair. I did not wish to wake you so I brought you here.”

“Thanks. I um…should get back to my quarters.”

Spock stood. “Do you think you will have any more nightmares?”

“Dunno. Probably not. Goodnight, Spock. We’ll continue the game tomorrow.”

“It is not a game.”

Jim chuckled and headed for the door. “Right, not a game.”

* * *

 

Jim stared at Sulu and Ben as they played with Demora in the park across the way.

 _Cute family,_ he thought. _Glad Hikaru has them. Ben is great. Spock is great. Would Spock want kids?_

Jim made a face and shook his head. “No kids.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bones grumbled.

Jim blinked and turned back around to face his friend. “Forgot you were here.”

“I invited you here,” Bones said dryly. “And its nice to know how much you love me.”

Jim smiled. “You know I love my Bonesy.”

“Don’t call me that. So what were you thinking about that made you say ‘no kids’?”

“Spock.”

Bones grinned. “Thinking about Spock and kids, huh?”

“No.”

“Jim.”

“It just popped into my head looking at Sulu and Ben. Demora is a cutie but I don’t know if I want kids or if Spock does.”

“He probably does. You know, to continue the Vulcan race and all.”

Jim shrugged. “Then he can’t be with me to do that. They probably want Vulcans born who are more than a quarter Vulcan.”

“I’m sure they’d want any percentage Vulcan babies, Jim. But you definitely shouldn’t be planning their names before you even tell Spock you love him.”

“Bones…”

“No. Its been almost a month since he’s been back. You’ve been playing hide-n-seek and flirting and spending tons of time together so now just say ‘I love you!’ We head back out in another month. I am not spending the rest of the mission with you two love birds pining over each other. Every away mission one or both of you will end up in my medbay hurt because of something foolish that could’ve easily been prevented if you’d kissed and confessed your undying love for one another.”

Jim blinked. “Wow you can just talk and talk without getting winded.”

“I have to, to be able to talk sense into you. Don’t make me continue.”

Jim waved his hands in surrender. “Please don’t. I get it, I get it. I’ll talk to him soon.”

Bones narrowed his eyes.

“Tomorrow?”

Bones nodded. “Great, tell him by tomorrow. Now you’re buying lunch today.”

Jim smiled. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Jim nudged Spock’s foot under the desk. Brown eyes looked up from the device he was focused on.

“Yes?”

“When can we go play hide-n-seek again?”

Brow’s furrowed together and Jim smiled.

“This is not a game…”

“This is science,” Jim finished. “I know. When can we go play science again?”

Spock sat up and picked up the small, now square, device. “Now.”

Jim reached out and Spock placed it in his hand. “So count to 100 then come find me.”

Spock opened his mouth to argue but Jim booped him on the nose and ran from the room.

* * *

 

Jim looked at the various ice creams flavors the shop had to offer. He smiled at the Arcadian behind the counter.

“I’d like the butter pecan please,” Jim ordered.

“Cup or cone?”

“Just a cup. One scoop.”

The Arcadian nodded and grabbed the ice-cream for Jim. Jim swiped his credit chip over the payspot and accepted the ice-cream and spoon. He left the shop and sat down in one of the half-dozen chairs they had outside. He ate his icecream and glanced around at the various species walking around.

Jim thought the starbase was beautiful and if things had turned out differently, he may have been able to take the Vice Admiral job here. He shook his head and looked up, past the translucent barrier to the stars. He belonged up there. With his ship, crew, and Spock.

“James Tee,” a familiar voice called. Jim smiled and turned his head. Jaylah approached, holding an item her hands.

“Jaylah,” Jim greeted. “I told you it’s just Jim.”

“Right. Just Jim, I have discovered more of the music.”

Jim chuckled. _At least she’s saying Jim._ “Well sit, tell me about it.”

Jaylah sat and handed one earbud to Jim while she put the other in her ear. “Montgomery Scotty assisted me with programming this little music box. Listen to this.”

Jim jumped as a loud guitar rift started in his right ear. He pressed a button on the music box. “Maybe keep the volume down a bit. Could really hurt your ears and then you’d have to deal with Bones.”

“Doctor Bones,” Jaylah nodded. “He can be…what is the word…”

“Grumpy.”

“Yes, grumpy.”

“He means well. This is a good song. ACDC.”

“ACDC. I like them.”

Jim smiled then ate some more of his ice-cream. “Did you want some?” Jim asked nodding to his cup.

“I do not like the cold stuff.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jim chuckled.

“Where is your mate?”

Jim nearly chocked on a pecan. “What?”

“Mr. Spock. He is with you now, correct? Not with Uhura who he tracks with necklace.”

Jim blinked and shook his head. “No, no. We’re not…mates. He’s not mates with anyone and neither am I.”

“Why? At your birth celebration you were…flirting. That is what Montgomery Scotty said. And now you are playing the hide-seek game.”

* * *

 

Spock got off the shuttle train and followed the signal on his tricorder to the middle of the plaza. He stopped when the signal told him Jim was right in front of him. He looked and internally groaned. His eyes darted around, hoping this time he was not too far off Jim’s trail.

He saw a blonde head several yards away. His heart clenched in his side as he saw Jim smiling and talking with Jaylah.

A growled welled up in his chest as he gripped the tricorder and approached.

“…flirting. That is what Montgomery Scotty said. And now you are playing the hide-seek game.” Jaylah was saying.

“We are not playing a game,” Spock all but growled. “This is science.”

“Hey, you found me!” Jim exclaimed, his face lighting up and making Spock’s heart skip a beat.

“Not exactly. The tracker was several yards off and that could be detrimental if on an unknown planet.”

“Oh, well, we’ll try again.”

“Indeed.” Spock looked to Jaylah. “I hope that I am not interrupting anything.”

“Just Jim and I are listening to the music box,” Jaylah said.

Spock nodded. “I will leave you be then. Jim, may I have the device.” Spock held his hand out.

Jim stared at him then nodded and handed over the little golden device. His fingers gently touched Spock’s palm causing the Vulcan to shiver and want to touch Jim more.

“I will work on the device and get back to you later. Have a nice day.”

* * *

 

“Spock, wait,” Jim called, standing up and going after the retreating Vulcan. He grabbed Spock’s arm and remembered that the Vulcan was a lot stronger them him. But Spock stopped and turned around. Jim kept his hand on Spock’s arm, squeezing slightly.

“Yes, Captain?”

Jim raised a brow.

“Jim,” Spock corrected.

“What’s up, Spock?”

“Nothing is…”

“Bull, you’re being grumpy for some reason.”

Spock glanced passed Jim. “Vulcans do not get grumpy.”

Jim looked over his shoulder and saw Jaylah was bobbing her head to the music she was listening to. Jim released Spock’s hand then walked over to the table. He grabbed his cup and walked back to Spock, glad that Spock stayed where he was.

“Here, this will make you not grumpy,” Jim said, holding a spoonful of ice cream up to Spock’s mouth.

“No thank you.”

Jim tried his signature look. He batted his eyes a little and pouted.

Spock’s brown eyes softened and he opened his mouth. Jim smiled and fed Spock the icecream.

“Thank you,” Spock said.

“You’re welcome.” Jim then took Spock’s free hand and lifted it before placing the cup in his hand. “All yours to finish and stop being grumpy.”

“I am not…”

Jim chuckled then walked away before Spock could finish. Jim sat back down next to Jaylah, noticing Spock stood there for a few more moments. Jim watched him shake his head then turned and walked away.

“Mates share food,” Jaylah muttered.

“Oh be quiet and listen to your music box.”


	3. A Kiss and A Confession

“Back to the friendship bracelet design, huh?” Jim asked with a smile as Spock fastened the new tracker around Jim’s wrist.

“You lost the other device,” Spock said.

“I didn’t lose it.”

Spock arched a brow and finished securing the tracker on Jim’s wrist.

Jim chuckled. “Okay, so maybe its misplaced a bit, but it’s a tracking device. Can you really lose one of those?”

“Apparently _you_ can.”

“Maybe you should find it then,” Jim quipped.

Spock stared at the blonde as Jim turned and looked at Spock’s desk top where he had his data scattered about. Spock’s gaze went down to Jim’s posterior. He clenched his fists, wanting to just give his captain a light tap for being cheeky but decided against it.

“So it looks like you’re getting closer with perfecting the device,” Jim said.

Spock moved to Jim’s side and looked over his data. “If my calculations are correct, this new device should work.”

“Didn’t you say that about the other ones?” Jim asked with a little grin. He turned his head and looked at Spock. His blue eyes twinkling.

Spock turned his head towards Jim’s. Their faces were a few inches away from one another. When Jim’s pink tongue darted out and licked his lips, Spock’s eyes dropped down to it. He leaned closer, wanting to press his lips against Jim's plump pink ones but a sharp _ding_ sounded from a computer across the room.

Jim jumped away in slightly shock before fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist.

“So um, hide-n-seek time.”

“This is not a game…”

“This is science,” Jim finished with a smile as he headed towards the door to leave. “Come find me for science then, Mr. Spock.”

Spock smirked and shook his head before grabbing his tricorder and waiting the appropriate time before tracking Jim.

* * *

 

Jim walked along the street, window shopping as he tried to decide where to wait for Spock. He figured moving around some, in the same area, wouldn’t hurt the tracking. He stopped in front of the pet store and smiled at the cute puppies jumping around and playing just inside in a pen.

 _Wonder if I should get one?_ Jim thought before getting a mental image of Bones’ scowling face.  _Nah, maybe after the mission._ Jim tapped at the glass before one small bundle of cuteness then noticed a reflection in the glass. He turned and saw Chekov sitting alone on a bench across the way.

“Pavel!” Jim yelled, waving at his young navigator.

Chekov looked up and gave him a small wave. Jim walked over and took a seat beside him.

“I hope this wasn’t saved for anyone,” Jim said.

“Oh no, Keptin,” Chekov replied a little sadly. “No one is coming.”

Jim looked at the Russian, seeing him looking a little down, and sighed. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Chekov told him, his accent thick.

“Pavel.”

Chekov sighed and leaned back against the bench. “She dumped me. Again.”

“Who?”

“Natalia.”

Jim furrowed his brows together. _Orion? No. The Andorian? No that was like a year ago. Shell girl?_

“The one…looks like a seashell?”

“Yes, zat is Natalia. And her species is…” Chekov said a species name that made Jim blink.

“Okay, that’s a mouthful. Almost like Spock’s full name.”

“Is Spock not his first name?”

“It’s…I don’t know. Anyway, you and her have only been together since my birthday party and that was a few months ago. You’ve already broken up twice?”

“Well…more like four times but the first two do not count as we made up within minutes.”

Jim chuckled. “Geez your love life is complicated. What happened to the Orion in the science department?”

“Don’t ask,” Chekov groaned. “I really like Natalia and I want zis to work.”

Jim put his arm around his young friend. “Then you’ll make it work. Is she on our ship?”

“No, but she is thinking of transferring to it. She may not now.”

Jim squeezed Chekov’s shoulders. “Talk to her. Get everything out in the open. Tell her how you feel.”

Chekov looked ot Jim. “Why do you not take your own advice, Jim?”

“What?” Jim asked quizzically.

“With Mr…”

“Spock!” Jim looked past Chekov and saw Spock several yards away but not looking in their direction.

“Yes, with Mr. Spock.”

“Wait what?” Jim looked back to Chekov. “What are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about?”

Jim blinked then looked past Chekov again. Spock was starting to turn in their direction. Jim looked behind them and saw planter box behind them, big enough for Jim to fit and with tall enough sides that Jim could hide.

“I’m not here, don’t help him,” Jim quickly said before getting into the box and lying flat.

“Is zis ze hide-n-seek game?” Chekov asked.

“Shhh! I’m not here!”

"Keptin, I can see you."

"No you can't. I'm flat as a pancake."

"A pancake with a bump."

"Shhh!"

Chekov rolled his eyes before facing forward and waiting for Spock to find them.

* * *

 

Spock followed the coordinates on his tricorder, looking up to make sure he did not run into anyone or anything. He’d done that once and would care to not repeat it. He saw Chekov sitting in the direction he was walking, on a bench in front of one of the many planters around the base.

Spock paused and arched a brow. While Chekov was sitting alone, there was a familiar…derriere sticking out from inside the planter.  Spock approached, knowing from his tracker that he was in the right spot and by Jim’s posterior.

“Afternoon, Mr. Chekov,” Spock greeted the Russian on the bench.

“Afternoon, Mr. Spock. What brings you here today?”

“The Captain is helping me with a science experiment.”

“Oh zat is nice. I have not seen him today.”

Spock looked past Chekov pointedly to the ass. Chekov looked to where Spock was looking then blushed. “I have not seen him.”

“Then why is his ass sticking out of the planter behind you?”

“You said ‘ass’,” Jim said, sitting up in the planter. “And my ass was down. I was lying flat.”

“You weren’t,” Chekov muttered.

“Your posterior was in the air while the rest of your person was down. As usual.”

Jim gaped. “As usual?” Jim climbed out of the box and brushed himself off. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Delta Theta III.”

Jim thought back to that planet and the mission. “So?”

“So. We were being chased by the natives and ducked for cover behind a large fallen tree. I told you to lay flat and be quiet.”

“And I did.”

“Obviously not as you were shot in the ass with an arrow.”

“Zats how zat happened!” Chekov exclaimed.

Jim made a grumpy face and shook his head. “I know how to lay flat,” he mumbled before looking to Spock. “Stop saying ‘ass’. Bones has become a bad influence on you. Saying ‘horseshit’ and I know I heard you mumble ‘fuck’ a few days ago.”

Spock opened his mouth to retort but then closed it when he realized Jim was right.

“Huh, see, you’re being a bad Vulcan. Swearing all the time.” Jim stepped closer to Spock. “Do we need to start a swear jar on the ship?”

“Of course not, Jim.”

“Then stop swearing. Its unsettling.”

“I shall attempt to do so.”

“Good,” Jim smiled.

.

.

.

“I have some advice,” Chekov spoke up. He stood from the bench and put his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself.

Jim and Spock turned their attention to him.

Chekov opened his mouth then shut it. He shook his head. “Oh, I can’t say it to you two. Nevermind. I will see you both soon.” Chekov then waved and started walking away.

 _Weird,_ Jim thought as Spock thought he heard the young man say to himself in Russian something about a bet.

“Anyway, Spock, you found me,” Jim smiled at the Vulcan. “It worked, right?”

“Indeed it did.”

Jim beamed at Spock then hugged him. “We did it then!”

Spock gently wrapped his arms around Jim and cherished having him in his arms. “Indeed.”

“Should we also start an ‘indeed’ jar too?”

Spock internally chuckled then stepped away reluctantly. “Negative. I will tweak the design of the tracker then contact you later to test it one last time.”

“Oh okay. Sure.” Jim fiddled with the bracelet then handed it over to Spock. Getting a small shock at the contact. “That happens every time we touch.”

“Ind…yes it does.”

“Why?”

“I do not know,” Spock lied. “I will let you go about the rest of your day, Jim.” Spock then held up his hand in a Vulcan salute before turning and walking away.

Jim watched him go before sighing. _Now what? Could go bother Bones. Yeah, lets go bother Bones._

* * *

 

A few days later, Spock looked over the gold command uniform top in his hands. He had just finishing sewing the new synthetic thread calibrated with the tracking material around the Starfleet insignia.  He had come to the conclusion that wearing the tracking material in some way would be best for the crew. 

Spock placed the gold top down and looked to his computer. He started double checking his data and calculations when he felt he was being watching.

He glanced up from his computer and found Jim standing outside the office, holding a bag and waving. Jim was a breath of fresh air after spending all day in the lab. He missed seeing him the past few days since their last game…science experiment. Even at lunch the day before, Nyota had commented that he should spend more time with him.

Spock stood up and motioned for Jim to enter.

“It is late, Jim,” Spock said when Jim came into the room. “What are you doing here?”

“I know its late. I also know that you haven’t left this building all day.”

“Who told you? The only person I have been in contact with today has been Uhura.”

“Yeah, she told him.  We talk and come to realize that you probably haven’t eaten all day.” Jim stood in front of Spock’s desk with a smile.

“I ate fruit this morning.”

“And anything else?” Jim asked, placing the bag he had on Spock’s desk.

Spock shook his head.

“And that is why I am here. I bring dinner. But how about we go up to the observation tower and look at the stars and eat dinner.”

“That is agreeable.”

Jim gave him a breathtaking smile. “Great, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Jim munched on his dinner and leaned back in the reclining chair that the observation deck surprisingly had. The stars were always beautiful to Jim and he loved just sitting and staring at them with Spock.

“Thank you for dinner,” Spock said after a while of silence.

“You’re welcome. Can’t have my First Officer not eating now can I?”

“I eat when I need to. Vulcans do not require sustenance as much as Humans.”

Jim looked to Spock. “I know, but you still should eat regularly. I’ll need you in top form soon.”

Spock turned his head to look into Jim’s eyes. “I will attempt to eat more regularly.”

Jim moved his hand over and bumped Spock’s arm, giving Spock a smile. “So how’s our science experiment going?”

“I have made improvements to the tracking material that I think you will like.”

“Do we all get pretty turquoise necklaces? Can mine say _Spock is my BFF 4-Eva_?”

Spock allowed a small chuckled. “No.”

“Three.”

Spock arched a brow. “Pardon.”

“Three. That is the third time you’ve laughed in front of me in the five years I’ve known you.”

“You keep track?” Spock asked surprised.

Jim nodded. “It happens so rarely, of course I’d remember. The first was while we were waiting for the five year mission to start after Khan. You laughed after I fell into the fountain at the Academy because a giant grasshopper jumped onto my leg and scared the shit out of me.”

The corners of Spock’s lips quirked up. “That was humorous, I admit. What were the other occasions?”

“Your birthday in 2261. You and Uhura were not talking for some reason. We went to the observation deck and you told me about the zebra hat stealing incident. I laughed and then you laughed a bit.”

“And the third time?”

“Karaoke about six or seven months ago on Risa for shore leave. I saw you laughing in the back of the bar while Sulu, Uhura, and I belted out Disney songs.”

Spock’s mouth quirked up again. “It was amusing.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah it was. I have a horrible singing voice.”

“You do not.”

Jim tried not to blush as he looked out at the stars. He closed his eyes and thought of a song from the last movie night the Enterprise had had. _“I’m lying on the moon,”_ he softly sang.

 _“My dear, I’ll be there soon,”_ Spock sang the next part before Jim could.

Jim opened his eyes and smiled as he continued. _“It’s a quiet starry place. Time’s we’re swallowed up.”_

 _“In space we’re here a million miles away,”_ they sang together.

“And I can’t remember the next part,” Jim admitted, looking to Spock. “Didn’t know you could sing. You usually just play the lute while Uhura sings.”

“I do prefer to just play and not sing.” Spock looked back to Jim.

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Jim put his food to the side and sat up.

 _Just go for it, Jim,_ Jim told himself. 

Jim turned in the seat so he was fully facing Spock. Spock blinked as Jim leaned closer and pressed his lips against Spock’s.

Spock’s heart skipped a beat. Jim’s lips were soft under his as he kissed back. The kiss was chaste at first, both still uncertain if the other would pull away. Spock sat up and leaned into the kiss more. One of his hands caressed Jim’s cheek as their lips moved against one another. The kiss quickly turned into one of the most passionate and loving kisses either had ever had.

With the need for oxygen rising by the second, Jim broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.  His bright eyes met Spock’s and he smiled radiantly. Spock lightly smiled back.

Jim leaned into Spock’s hand on his cheek before starting to lean forward.

Just before Jim’s lips touched his again, Spock blurted out, “I was going to leave.”

 _Why did you just say that?!_ Spock fussed at himself. 

Jim paused and sat back. Spock’s hand dropped from Jim’s soft cheek as Jim’s eyes turned quizzical.

“What?”

Spock swallowed. “When we were in the turbolift, before Krall. I had something to tell you. I…I was going to tell you I was going to leave. And…and go to New Vulcan.”

“Like…for his funeral?”

“Yes…and to stay permanently.”

Jim stared at Spock before turning back in his seat and grabbing up his trash. He stood and shook his head before heading towards the exit.

“Jim,” Spock stood and followed.

Jim turned on him and pointed a finger at his chest. “No.” He stopped and shook his head. “You were going to leave me? The Enterprise?”

“It was a thought, but, Jim, I am staying because…”

“Would you have even told me? Would you have just stayed on New Vulcan and never come back? Huh?”

“Jim, you are…”

“I thought we were friends. I thought we were more but you were going to leave me.” Jim felt tears starting to well up. “After everything we’ve been through, you were just going to leave.”

Spock couldn’t bear to see tears in his t’hy’la’s eyes. Tears that he had caused. He looked down and remained silent, unsure that if he said he was staying because of Jim would make any difference at the moment.

Jim stared at Spock for a few seconds before turning and leaving the observation deck. Spock stayed behind and wished he hadn’t opened his mouth.

* * *

 

_Spock wandered onto the bridge and to his station but found another officer in science blues sitting in his spot._

_“Excuse me,” Spock said. “That is my seat.”_

_The science officer turned and Spock saw it was Carol Marcus sitting there._

_No!_   _Spock thought. She should not be here._

_Carol looked confused. “Mr. Spock, what are you doing here?”_

_“I am the First Officer and Chief Science Officer as well. I belong on the bridge.”_

_“First officer?” a familiar voice asked from behind him. Spock turned and saw Jim standing there, arms crossed over his gold command shirt. Jim’s expression was not friendly. “You are not the first or chief anything. You made your choice. You don’t belong here anymore.”_

_“I do belong here. With you,” Spock insisted, stepping towards Jim._

_“No, you chose New Vulcan. You chose to leave me.”_

_“Jim, I chose you.” Spock stepped closer to Jim. “I chose to be by my t’hy’la’s side. I love you.”_

_Jim shook his head and stepped back. “I don’t love you." Jim said coldly. "And you left me. Get off my bridge now and go back to where you belong.”_

_Spock shook his head. "No. I belong here. With you. I will not leave."_

_"Security!" Jim called out._

_Security officers surrounded Spock and tried to subdue him as he struggled._ _“Jim, please!”_

Spock’s snapped opened and his breath caught in his throat. He sat up and coughed before rolling out of bed and going into the adjoining bathroom. His heart pounded in his side as he turned on the water faucet and splashed some water on his face.

He closed his eyes and tried centering himself; taking in a deep breath then releasing. He did this over and over until his heart went back to beating at a normal speed.

Spock opened his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror. He should have never considered leaving Jim or leaving the Enterprise.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Jim sat in a bar with his head laid on his crossed arms on the bar top. He stared at the strong drink he’d order ten minutes previous, mulling over his altercation with Spock the previous night and how he hadn’t been able to sleep. 

 _You were going to leave too,_ Jim thought. 

“Dumbass,” Jim whispered to himself.

“Who are you calling a dumbass,” Bones’ voice snapped behind him.

Jim shrugged. He wasn't up for sitting up or turning around. He heard Bones sigh then take the empty seat next to him.

“It’s a bit early to be drinking, Jim.”

“I haven’t drank anything yet. Thinking about it though.”

Bones’ face appeared as the man leaned over the bar and turned his head towards him. “You look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks. I feel like shit.”

“Is that why you’re calling yourself a dumbass?”

Jim picked his head up and nodded. “Spock and I kissed.”

“Is that not what you wanted to happen?”

“It was and then he blurted out how he thought about leaving before. Leaving to go to New Vulcan permanently. I got upset and stormed out.” Jim looked to his friend beside him and saw Bones’ face get red.

“You got mad at him for thinking about leaving?”

“Yes and that’s why I called myself a dumbass.”

“Damn right you’re a dumbass! You were going to leave too! You can’t get mad at him for thinking of leaving when you had one foot out the fucking door yourself. What’s the matter with you?”

Jim blinked, taken back by his friend’s tone. “I…I’m a dumbass.”

Bones let out a disgruntled noise before getting off the barstool. “Come on.”

“Where are…” Jim stopped talking when Bones grabbed his arm and yanked him off the stool and dragged his ass out of the bar.


	4. Co-Dependent Cuties

Spock looked away from his computer as the door to his lab slid open. Doctor McCoy entered, practically dragging Jim into the lab behind him. Spock arched a brow and went to stand but Leonard snapped his fingers at him.

“Sit, Hobgoblin,” Bones fussed before pushing Jim down into a chair beside Spock. He put his hands on his hips and stared down at his seated friends. “Alright you two, enough with this bullshit. You two love each other and you’re going to be together or else I’m leaving.”

Spock and Jim stared at the doctor. Bones looked between them before groaning.

“Spock, Jim was planning to take the vice admiral job here. Jim, Spock was thinking of leaving and going to New Vulcan to make little hobgoblins. There, it’s out in the open. Both you idiots were going to leave but now you’re not.”

Spock looked to Jim. “You were going to take the Vice Admiral job? Why did you not inform me?”

“I was. Just like you were going to tell me about New Vulcan but shit happened and plans changed. I’m not leaving.”

“I am not leaving either.”

“That’s what I just said!” Bones yelled. He looked to Spock. “Do you love Jim?”

Spock continued to stare at his captain. “I do.”

“And Jim, do you love Spock?”

Jim smiled at the Vulcan. “I do.”

“Good, now by the powers invested to me by me, you’re together. Boyfriends. Life partners. Captain and Commander. Puppy and Hobgoblin…”

“Bones,” Jim interrupted, tearing his gaze from Spock to his bestie. “Shut up.”

“Are ya’ll going to stop being dumbasses?” Bones asked.

“Yes,” they both replied.

“Then kiss and I’ll shut up and leave you alone.”

Jim looked back to Spock. Spock held two fingers up between them. Jim lifted two fingers and pressed them to Spock’s.

“I said kiss, what the hell are ya’ll going?”

“A Vulcan kiss, Leonard,” Spock said, still only focused on Jim.

“I didn’t mean a Vulcan kiss. Plant one on Jim like you know you want to do.”

“Get out,” Spock snapped his eyes from Jim to Bones and growled.

Bones jumped back, his eyes widening. “Did you…did you just growl?”

“Yes. Now get out.”

“Fine. I’m leaving. Ya’ll can kiss all you want or play that hide-n-seek game. I’m gone.”

“It is not a game, it is science,” Spock said sharply as Bones strolled passed and exited the room.

Spock shook his head then turned back to Jim. Their fingers still touching.

“I like Vulcan kissing,” Jim said. “And since when have you been able to growl?”

“I have always been able to growl. I have not had reason to, though. Vulcans growl for numerous reasons. Keeping threats away from their mates is one.”

“Am I your mate?” Jim asked, slowly rubbing the pads of his fingertips up and down Spock’s.

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “You are my mate. I hope.”

“I’m your mate. Is…is that what twila means?”

“How do you know of t’hy’la?” Spock asked, his hand slipping down to his lap. “Did Leonard tell you?”

“What? No. I um…other you sort of told me. How would Bones know?”

“He…um…I do not know, but my counterpart should not have told you.”

“Well he didn’t really tell me. We melded on Delta Vega…”

“You melded?”

“It was the quickest way to tell me what was going on. Anyway, I think some transference other than emotional made its way through. That word, an image of his Jim, and for some reason, whales also came through.”

Spock stared at him for a few moments before saying again, “You melded.”

Jim sighed and shook his head. “Spock, focus.”

“I am focused. T’hy’la, other Jim, whales. Had you melded after that or…”

“Are you jealous?” Jim interrupted and asked. He grinned as Spock’s eyes darted away from him.

“Negative.”

Jim scooted his chair closer. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Spock’s mouth. “Whatever, Spock.  Look, I’m sorry I was a dick last night and left like that. I had no reason to as I was sort of going to be leaving too.”

Spock looked back and rested his forehead against Jim’s. “I had an unsettling dream last night that you no longer wanted me on our ship.”

“I’ve been having dreams like that since Krall. You always leave me in them.”

“T’hy’la, I will not ever leave you.”

“I won’t leave you either.”

Spock cupped Jim’s cheek with one hand and gently kissed him.

.

.

.

“Spock,” Jim said, breaking the kiss a few moments later.

“Yes?” Spock asked, kissing along Jim’s jaw.

“You do realize how co-dependent we are, right?” Jim leaned his head to the side and bared his neck to Spock almost instinctively.

“I do and am not particularly bothered by it.” Spock kissed Jim’s neck then lightly bit down, drawing a gasp from Jim. Spock did it again, biting down in another spot. Jim moaned for him that time. He licked the marks as Jim’s hand pushed at his shoulders.

“Spock, we can’t do this here.”

Spock nodded but still tried to continue nipping at Jim’s neck.

“Spock, stop. Let’s wait.”

“Wait?” Spock asked, sitting back and staring quizzically at his new mate.

Jim touched Spock’s jaw with his fingertips. “Yeah, do you want to wait awhile?”

“Wait awhile for what?” Spock asked, arching a brow.

Jim shrugged. “We just got to together like five minutes ago.”

“Have you never engaged in coitus with someone you just met before?” Spock then growled, “Don’t answer that.”

Jim sat back in his chair. “Yeah, you don’t want the answer to that. Why don’t we wait a little bit? Go on a few dates. Get comfortable as a couple then move to more physical stuff.”

“Logical,” Spock agreed. “Would you like to see the improvements to the tracking device?”

“Sure.”

Spock stood and walked over to a lab table in the back of the room. He picked up the gold command top laying there then went back to Jim and presented it to him.

Jim took it and looked it over as Spock sat down and scooted his chair closer. He put his arm around the back of Jim’s chair and nuzzled Jim’s neck.

“That’s not waiting, Spock, and is this my top?”

“Your scent in pleasing.”

“You’re weird.”

“You love me.”

Jim nudged Spock away. “Yeah, yeah, and you love me. Now where did you get this top?”

“From HR,” Spock replied before leaning back and kissing Jim’s neck. 

Jim chuckled and turned his head to look at Spock. “Do you want to wait?”

“It is illogical, but no.”

“Well tough.” Jim stood and dropped the uniform top on the desk top.

Spock arched a brow and watched Jim tug off his t-shirt. Spock’s nostrils flared as Jim’s bare chest was exposed to him. Sun kissed skin that Spock ached to touch and mark.

Jim grabbed the command top and unzipped the back before pulling it on. Spock managed a quick kiss to Jim’s navel before his new mate laughed and pulled the top all the way down, cutting off Spock’s access to his skin. 

“Back to grumpy face,” Jim said.

Spock’s eyes went up to Jim’s. “I am not grumpy. What are you doing?”

“We are going to play hide-n-seek again to see if the tracking shirt works.”

“This is not a game…” Spock shut up when Jim leaned down and kissed him.

“I know. Its science.”

Spock stood and nodded. “The tracking material is sewn around the Starfleet insignia.”

Jim looked down at it. “Oh, that’s cool.”

“Indeed. I also plan to add it around the rank stripes on the sleeves.”

Jim glanced to the sleeves then back to Spock. He smiled. “Good plan. Ready to seek me?”

“Jim.”

“Fine,” Jim sighed. “Ready to track me for science?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Give me about twenty minutes and come find me.” Jim gave Spock a peck on the lips then headed for the door.

“Jim.”

“Yes?” Jim turned back around and looked to his new boyfriend.

“Would you like me to zip up the back of your top?”

Jim blushed and turned around. “Yes, thank you.”

Spock walked over and took the zipper in between two fingers. He slowly zipped up the uniform top.

Jim tried not to shiver as he felt Spock’s lips press to the back of his neck. “Spock, we’re going to wait.”

“I am aware.” Spock nipped at the skin, enjoying Jim’s little surprised noise.

“Bad, Vulcan,” Jim gently fussed before stepping away and reaching behind him to pull the zipper up the last few inches. He headed for the door and waved behind him. “Thirty minutes and then come find me.”

“Twenty minutes,” Spock said.

“You gained ten minutes by being naughty,” Jim called back as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

 

Jim grinned as he overrode the security feature on the door and entered Spock’s quarters. He shut the door behind him and struggled to pull the zipper down on the back of his uniform.

 _Why the hell are they like this,_ Jim fussed before getting the top unzipped and pulling it off. He tossed it onto the nearby couch before heading into Spock’s bedroom and taking off his shoes and pants. He sat down on Spock’s bed and thought of putting himself into a sexy position.

 _Nah,_ Jim thought before standing up and hiding to the side by the doorway leading into the living room area. He figured he’d surprise Spock instead by jumping on him.

* * *

 

Spock’s brow quirked up as he looked from his tricorder to the building before him. It was the building that housed his and Jim’s quarters.

Spock looked back down to the tricorder, double checking where it was telling him to go before heading inside the building.

He checked around the lobby and ground floor before heading up to his floor. He paused at Jim’s door before turning his attention to his own across the hall.  Something compelled him to go there.  He checked the tricorder and the coordinates told him he was in the right area.

Spock opened his door and stepped inside enough to allow the door to close behind him. He looked around the dimly lit room and found the gold uniform top laying on the couch. He approached, curious as the why it was there when rushing footsteps alerted him to someone else in the room.

Spock reacted quickly—turning and grabbing the individual. He threw them onto the couch before he realized what he’d done.

“Jim,” Spock gasped as the blonde hit the back of the couch, knocking it over.

* * *

 

"Well I finally got those idiots together," Bones announced to his friends as he joined them in the tavern.

"Finally," they all sighed in relief.

"What finally happened?" Uhura asked. 

Bones sat down next to Sulu. "Yesterday they kissed."

"Just kissed?" Sulu asked. "Just out of nowhere? Because if so then I win the bet."

 "No one wins. They kissed, Spock blurted out that he was planning to leave back before Altamid, Jim stormed off, and I had to drag his ass to Spock to talk."

"So no one wins?" Chekov asked.

"I win," Kevin spoke up from his spot next to Keenser. 

"What?" They all asked."How?"

 Scotty pulled out his notebook and flipped to the bets for when Jim and Spock would get their heads out of their asses. He scanned through the bets before making a surprised noise. "How the hell did you get that?"

"What does it say?" Uhura asked. Her bet had been for Spock just pinning Jim down and kissing him senseless.

"Kevin said:  _the pointy ear one and the blonde captain will kiss and then they will fight and then the the brown haired one will get them to talk._ "

Everyone looked to Kevin with wide eyes. Kevin smiled at them.

"My race is all knowing."

Bones raised a brow. "Right."

Kevin laughed. "It was a lucky guess then. What do I win?"

"Pants." They all told him.


	5. Biteable

Spock moved around the toppled over couch and found Jim laying on the floor, naked expect for tight boxer briefs. Jim’s face scrunched up in pain.

Spock’s heart clenched in his side. _T’hy’la! You have hurt him!_ Spock knelt down next to Jim. “Jim, I am sorry. That was completely unforgiveable of me. I should not.”

Jim groaned as Spock gently helped him to sit up. He looked at Spock. “Now I know not to surprise you.”

“While I do not particularly enjoy surprises, I am at fault here for throwing you.” Spock gently took Jim’s forearm and helped him stand. He wrapped both arms around Jim and held him.

“Let’s just agree that we were both wrong and move on,” Jim chuckled, cuddling into Spock’s embrace. He heard a weird noise shortly before feeling Spock’s chest rumbling against him. “Are you…purring.”

“What are you doing in my quarters? No, how did you get into my quarters?” Spock asked, ignoring the purring question.

Jim pulled back and gave him a sly smile. “Was going to surprise you. Thought we’d…” Jim trailed off and inclined his head towards the bed.

Spock’s hands slipped down Jim’s back and grabbed his pert posterior. “I thought you wished to wait.”

“We could,” Jim said. He reached a hand up to rub his bare shoulder and gave his best puppy dog look and pout. “Or you can give me a massage because you just threw me across the room and I’m injured.”

Spock internally chuckled. “How often does that look work on people?”

“It’s always worked on you.”

“It has not.”

Jim smiled. “Spock, use that eidetic memory of yours. It has always worked.”

Spock closed his eyes and quickly filed through years of memories, searching for the puppy dog look and pout. Spock eyes snapped opened a few moments later after he realized that, damn it, it did work ever time on him.

Spock blinked and found Jim was not in his arms or in front of him anymore. He turned and saw Jim had made himself comfortable on his bed; laying on his stomach with his ass slightly raised up from the bed. Spock’s gaze traveled down the bare back to Jim’s round ass covered by his tight under garments.

“Spock, stop staring at my ass and come give me a massage. Perhaps without clothes.”

Spock approached the bed. He sat down next to where Jim lay and removed his shoes and socks before standing and taking off his sweater. He turned to Jim and started undoing his pants. Jim leaned up on an elbow and reached out to Spock.

Spock trembled as Jim traced two fingers over the pale green scar on his right side.

“Almost lost you there,” Jim said softly. “Bones said a couple more inches and you would’ve…”

“Hush,” Spock told him, taking his hand away from his side.

Jim laid back down and folded his arms under the pillow. “Are all Vulcan’s as hairy as you?”

Spock arched a brow then took off his pants and underwear. He stood up straight in front of Jim and smirked slightly as he saw Jim’s eyes were glued to his groin area. Spock shook his head before climbing on to the bed and straddling Jim’s upper thighs. “Would you still like a massage?”

“Yes, I would and then perhaps we’ll do something else.”

“Perhaps.” Spock placed his hands to Jim’s shoulders and started to gently knead the muscles.

Jim groaned and closed his eyes as Spock worked the soreness out of his shoulders. Spock’s hands felt electric against his skin. He arched his back when Spock found a knock and worked it out, groaning more.

Spock rubbed his hands along Jim’s upper back and shoulders before slowly trailing the pads of his sensitive fingers down Jim’s back. Spock shivered as he felt Jim arousal through their contact. His own cock starting to become very interested and rising up.

Spock massaged Jim’s lower back and slowly worked his fingers down until they touched the waistband of Jim’s underwear. Jim wiggled his ass in silent permission. Spock tucked his fingers into the waistband and slid them down.

Spock pulled the underwear off and tossed them to the side. He stared at the new skin exposed to him. His hands went back to Jim’s lower back and pressed down. He spread his hands against the skin and moved to rub along Jim’s flanks before gliding his hands up Jim’s back.

Jim shuddered under him and arched back. His bare ass pressed against Spock’s dick causing both to let out low groans. Spock resited the urge to lay down along Jim’s back and just rut against him. Jim did it again, circling his ass against Spock earing a sharp intake of breath from the Vulcan. Spock arched a brow, feeling his new mate’s amusement through their contact.

 _Tease,_ Spock thought. He ran his hands back down Jim’s back and shuffled back, away from the offending ass. Spock kneaded Jim’s lower back and dragged his fingertips down to the two, firm gluteal muscle, gripping them firmly before sliding his hands up to Jim’s lower back again.

“Spock,” Jim whined into his pillow, pushing his ass back up, wanting more attention.

Spock smirked before leaning down and baring his teeth.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Jim fussed, turning over and staring at Spock. “Did you just bite my ass?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to and you were presenting it to me.”

“No I wasn’t.”

Spock arched a brow.

Jim blushed. “Oh just…be nice or else.”

Spock arched a brow. “Why does everyone keep saying ‘or else’ to me?”

“I don’t know but we should maybe stop talking about everyone else.”

“Agreed,” Spock said before crawling over Jim and laying practically on top of him. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock and stroked up and down his back earning a purr.

Jim grinned as Spock ducked his head into Jim’s neck. “You do purr.”

“Cease speaking,” Spock told him, nipping at Jim’s neck as he couldn’t help the rumbles of his purring.

Jim smiled before wrapping his legs around Spock’s waist. He moaned when his hard cock rubbed against Spock’s slick one.

Spock groaned as well, moving hiss as Jim pressed up. He picked his head up from Jim’s neck and stared down at Jim.

“Double ridges,” Jim sighed.

“Indeed.”

“Natural lube?”

“Yes.”

“So awesome.”

Spock huffed before claiming Jim’s lips in a passionate kiss. Jim moaned again, melting into the kiss. When Spock’s rougher tongue brushed over his lips, Jim opened his mouth and let the kiss deepen. Their tongues twisting and dancing. Jim arched up against Spock, running his hands up Spock’s back to card through silky black locks.

One of Jim’s hands wandered to a pointy ear and caressed the tip.

Spock’s chest rumbled at the contact again. He sucked on Jim’s bottom lip before biting down gently.

“What is with you and biting?” Jim asked, grinding his hips against Spock’s, enjoying the friction they were creating. “And purring.”

“I do not purr and you are very biteable.”

“I don’t think that’s a word.”

“It is an adjective of bite and…”

Jim leaned up and bit the shell of Spock’s ear gently. Spock groaned.

“Wanted to do that for a while. Glad they’re sensitive.”

Spock growled then kissed Jim again, attempting to shut him up for good. He broke the kiss to move down to Jim’s chest, lavishing it with attention. Jim whined and squirmed as Spock’s rough tongue licked his sensitive nipples.

“Spock,” Jim moaned.  “Please.”  He started to pant as Spock moved away from his nipples and moved further down, marking him as he went.

"God, Spock.” Jim pushed on Spock’s head to get him to his cock.

“Demanding,” Spock tsked.

“I am the captain,” Jim chuckled.

“Not in here,” Spock said simply before zeroing in on Jim’s arousal.

Jim arched his back off the bed and yelled out when a hot, wet mouth surrounded him. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips, forcing himself to go deeper in Spock’s mouth as he gripped Spock’s hair with his hand.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned as Spock held his hips down. Spock sucked and bobbed his head.  Jim closed his eyes, clenched his fists the bedsheets under him, and bit his bottom lip to keep from being overly loud.

Spock hummed around him, wanting Jim to make noise but Jim only made a muffled mewl against his bitten lip.

Spock glanced up and saw Jim’s head thrown back and his mate trying to keep quiet. Spock mentally shook his head. He popped off Jim’s cock and sat up.

“Why’d you stop?” Jim asked breathlessly. His bottom lip slightly swollen now.

“Why are you trying to keep quiet?”

“I…um…I’ve been told I…I can be a little too loud.”

“And?”

“And some people don’t like that.”

“I wish to hear you,” Spock said, leaning down and gently kissing Jim’s lips.

Jim smiled beautifully up at Spock went he leaned back. Spock smiled back.

“Can I touch you?” Jim asked.

“Certainly.”

“Try not to be so loud though,” Jim smirked before pushing as Spock’s shoulders and flipping them over.

Spock arched a brow and laid back as Jim straddled his upper thighs. Jim chuckled then grabbed the base of Spock’s thick arousal and started stroking him.

“Wow, you’re hung. And green.”

“Indeed,” Spock sighed.

Jim laughed. “Shut up, Pointy.”

“Name calling…” Spock shut up and let out a guttural groan as Jim rubbed his thumb against the ridges.

“Fingers, ears, cock…what else is sensitive on you?”

“I do not know.”

Jim pumped his hand up and down a few more times before releasing the cock and moving his hand under him.

“I wished to do that,” Spock said.

“You can do it next time,” Jim moaned, quickly working a few fingers in him and making sure he was prepared for Spock’s girth.

Spock’s eyebrows furrowed together. He quickly coated his own hand with his lubricant before moving his hand under Jim.

“Spock, really, I got…ah!” Jim gasped as two of Spock’s slick fingers slid inside next to the two he had in him.

“Remove yours,” Spock ordered.

“I can…”

“Now.”

Jim mewled and removed them. He wiped his hands on the sheets before tangling them in Spock’s chest hair. He rocked his hips up and down slowly as Spock prepared him.

Spock’s sensitive fingers probed Jim before rubbing them against his sweet spot.  Jim cried out his name and jerked in his lap so Spock did it again, loving how Jim tightened around his fingers.

He added another and watched Jim’s head lull back and his eyes close.

“How long has it been since you were with another male?” Spock asked.

“You really want to talk about that now?”

Spock removed his fingers, earning a whine from Jim. “Negative.”

Jim opened his eyes and looked down at Spock. “How many guys have you been with?”

“Now is not the time,” Spock said.

Jim smiled and shook his head. “Conversations for another time when we are fully clothed and not sporting erections.”

“Indeed. Do you wish to keep this position or change it?” Spock asked, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard.

Jim didn’t reply. He merely adjusted himself on Spock’s lap, allowing the Vulcan’s cock to rest against his ass. He rubbed back against it, feeling it slipping in between his ass cheeks as he pressed his chest against Spock.

“I like this position right now.”

“As do I,” Spock growled before wrapped his hand around the back of Jim’s neck and pressing their lips together in a dominating kiss. He nipped at Jim’s lips before moving to his jaw and neck, marking Jim as his.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock as the leaking head of his new boyfriend’s cock nudged against his entrance. Jim lifted up, helping guide the penis into him; slowly sliding down and adjusting to the size of Spock. It had been awhile since he’d done this and needed a few moments to get used to being filled. He seated himself fully on Spock and closed his eyes.

“Fuck,” he moaned, loving how long and thick Spock was.

Spock let out a breathy groan into Jim’s neck, trying to get used to how hot and tight Jim was around him. They fit perfectly together he thought as he tried to patiently wait for Jim to start moving.

Jim opened his eyes as Spock leaned his head back so their eyes met.

“I love you,” Jim told him.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied, his hands lovingly caressing Jim’s back.

Jim smiled then slowly rotating his hips and clenching around Spock. They both gasped. Jim carefully moved up before thrusting down.

Spock’s double ridges rubbed against his prostate but it wasn’t enough. Jim moved back up then slammed down, crying out in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on.

Jim kept his arms around Spock as he started to bounce up and down on Spock’s hard cock.  He started moving faster, riding Spock hard; gasping and moaning in pleasure as he did, his cock rubbing against their stomachs.

Spock grunted as he let Jim control the pace.  He admired the view—Jim’s cheeks flush pink and his plump, red lips were parted as he continued his litany of sinful sounds.

“Mine,” Spock growled, finally pumping his hips up into Jim in time with his mate’s downward movements.

Jim nodded, unable to make any sounds other than moans and cries of pleasure. Spock growled again as Jim continued riding him—impaling himself onto Spock’s dick. Spock continued to thrust up in time with Jim’s movements, feeling himself grow closer to climax. He moved one hand to the back of Jim’s neck and pulled the blonde close for a passionate kiss.

Jim mewled into the kiss as his prostate was being pounded by Spock’s blunt head and double ridges.  He tightened his grip around Spock’s shoulders then tore his mouth from Spock’s.

“’m close,” he managed to get out.

“Me too,” he groaned. His eyes trailed down Jim’s chest and zeroed on a pert nub. He leaned down and latched onto his left nipple.

 “Spock,” Jim gasped as Spock bucked up harder and faster into his tight heat.

Spock released Jim's abused nipple and licked up Jim’s chest to his neck before biting down again. Spock slid one of his hands to Jim’s ass cheeks and squeezed. His other went to Jim’s neglected erection. He only had to pump his hand on Jim a few times before the blonde was burying his face into his neck.

“Spock!” Jim cried out as he released over Spock’s hand.

Spock groaned as Jim clenched almost painfully around him. He thrust up into Jim a few more times before releasing deep inside him.

Spock’s chest rumbled as Jim sagged against him and panted.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Jim sighed.

Spock closed his eyes and held Jim tight. “Affirmative.”

* * *

 

A little while later, after both had cleaned up and returned to bed to cuddle. Jim laid snuggled against the Vulcan body pillow, wrapping a leg around Spock’s and nuzzling his head under his chin. Strong arms wrapped around, making him feel safe and warm. Gently, finger tips caressed his bare back leaving tiny sparks behind wherever they touched.

“Why’s it do that?” Jim asked.

“It is because we are t’hy’la,” Spock replied, kissing the top of Jim’s head.

“T’hy’la. What’s it mean?” Jim then froze and panic spread through him. _Fuck, the dream. Don’t leave._

Spock felt Jim’s panic and sat up to look at him.

“Oh god, you’re leaving now aren’t you?” Jim fussed, turning over and burying his face in the other pillow. “Fuck.”

“Jim, what is wrong?” Spock leaned on and elbow and with his other hand gripped Jim’s bare shoulder.

“Just go if you’re going.” Spock heard Jim say into the pillow.

“I assure you I am not leaving.”

Jim slowly turned back over. Spock saw those blue eyes shimmering with trepidation.

“T’hy’la,” Spock said softly, touching Jim’s cheek.

“I…god I’m such a…look I had this dream…I guess a bad one before you came back from New Vulcan. We were cuddling and then I asked ‘why’s it do that?’ because you were touching me and it was sparking and the next thing I know you’re getting out of bed and leaving me.”

Spock stared down at him and Jim figured the Vulcan was thinking of a way to leave.

“I will not leave you,” Spock reassured him. “My place is beside you and nowhere else.”

“Not even on top of me?”

Spock huffed and shook his head at his illogical human.

“Sorry,” Jim chuckled.

“Yes, beside you and preferably on top of you as well. Although we have not yet engaged in coitus in that position yet.”

“It is still early.”

“Indeed. Jim, I too have experienced distressing dreams of myself leaving you or you leaving me. They are merely dreams and do not reflect the truth. T’hy’la means you.”

Jim arched a brow. “Me?”

“Friend. Brother. Lover. You.”

Jim smiled. “I like that. Twila.”

“T’hy’la,” Spock corrected.

“Twighla?”

“T’hy’la.”

“T’high’la.”

“Close enough,” Spock huffed.

Jim nuzzled against Spock’s neck again as the Vulcan laid on his back with Jim against his side and one leg thrown over him.

“What time is it?” Jim asked.

“1641.”

“Damn it’s still early.”

“Indeed.”

Jim kissed Spock’s neck. “We’ll have to get up and get dinner soon.”

“Or we could order in.” Spock trailed his fingertips along Jim’s spine.

Jim grinned. “Yeah, let’s stay in. How long are Vulcan’s refractory periods?”

“I do not know about all Vulcans but mine is short.”

“How short?”

Spock quickly moved and laid out on top of Jim, pressing his awakening arousal against Jim’s thigh. “Quite short.”

“Oh you’re going to be very bad for me, aren’t you?” Jim chuckled, wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

Spock rubbed his nose against Jim’s. “You have no idea, t’hy’la.”


	6. Love and Team Building

Jim woke up on his side with warm arms wrapped around him, a hairy chest plastered against his back, and Spock’s face practically buried in his neck, snoring softly. He smiled and relished in feeling so calm and loved. He snuggled back against Spock’s embrace then played with Spock’s fingers resting on his bare belly and waited for the Vulcan to wake up.  He felt the Vulcan start to stir a few moments later. Spock’s hips lightly pressed against Jim’s backside as he gently kissed Jim’s neck.

“If you do not stop then I will become aroused,” Spock’s husky morning voice said into Jim’s neck.

“Your fingers are that sensitive?” Jim asked, turning in Spock’s hold so he faced his new boyfriend.

“Yes.” Spock eyes opened and stared into Jim’s stunning blue ones.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Last night was fun,” Jim grinned.

“It was satisfactory.”

“Oh shut up. You snore by the way.”

Spock’s brows furrowed together. “I do not.”

“Snore and hog the blankets.”

Spock blinked and looked down at himself. He had the comforter bunched around him while Jim just had the thin sheet covering his lower half. Spock grabbed the comforter and put more over Jim. “My apologies.”

“It’s not problem. So…um…I know I shouldn’t bring it up but I can’t help myself and we really didn’t talk much about it yesterday. You…well we both…were planning to leave.”

Spock trailed his fingers up Jim’s arm to touch his cheek with two fingers. “My counterpart’s death affected me profoundly. I wished to go to New Vulcan, to live as he did. To help my race.”

“You wanted to leave to make little Spocks?”

Spock hesitated, recalling when he had this conversation with Uhura she had not been pleased. “I did think that a Vulcan bondmate would be necessary to continue the species but then I thought it would be better to…donate my…” Spock trailed off, not needing to finish as the big grin on Jim’s face told him that his mate knew what he intended to say.

“So you, your hand, and a little cup in a Vulcan doctor’s office?”

Spock internally sighed. “Essentially, however I was told my sample was not needed. Because of my hybrid status, I am most likely sterile.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry.”

“It is no matter. I then thought I could take my counterparts position. I again was told I was not needed. I was also not needed at the VSA and while my father welcomed my presence in his home at first, he became…agitated by my hovering after a month.”

“Your dad was agitated?”

“He expressed his displeasure that I was treating him like he was older than he was.”

Jim snorted. “You thought maybe he needed you to take care of him or something?”

“Indeed. His health is satisfactory and work on the colony keeps him busy. I did not need to take care of him as he said.”

“My mom would become agitated too if I was worrying over her too. Hell, I get agitated over Bones’ constant hovering.”

“Leonard wishes to keep you healthy.”

“I know.” Jim smiled and rubbed his nose against Spock’s. “So you came back to me after you realized you were not needed there?”

“I came back because my place is and always will be beside you, ashal-veh.” Spock lightly pressed his lips against Jim’s. “You are my t’hy’la.”

“So you’re staying because of me and because there was nothing…ow!” Jim scooted from Spock and his wandering, pinching hand on his ass. “My ass isn’t for pinching. An occasional smack or bite or something involving your tongue but no pinching.”

“It is pinchable.”

Jim chuckled.

“So why are you staying?” Spock asked. “You wished to take the vice admiral position here. I do not understand why.”

Jim sighed and sat up, leaning against the bed’s headboard. Spock sat up as well next to Jim. He quickly admired the marks he left on his mate last night.

“Eyes are up here, pointy.” Jim said.

Spock blinked and looked Jim in the eyes.

Jim smiled. “I got into a funk, I guess. The same type of missions and diplomatic stuff over and over. I forgot why we were on the mission. Why I loved space and the stars and exploring so much.”

“So you thought…a desk job would be better?”

Jim shrugged. “Apparently, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Neither of us were thinking. I…I have something to show you. Wait here.” Spock turned and climbed out of bed, giving Jim a nice view of his naked ass.

“Have no plans on leaving any time soon,” Jim said to himself as he watched his naked boyfriend walk into the other room.

Spock returned a moment later, still naked much to Jim’s delight, but carrying a box in his hands.

“Is this where you tell me you’re into really kinky stuff and that box is full of your toys?” Jim teased.

Spock arched a brow at him before sitting back down next to him on the bed. “No. This is what Spock left for me.” Spock sat it in Jim’s lap and nodded for him to open it.

Jim carefully opened the lid. He traced his fingers over a cloth with Vulcan scrip on the top.

“It means ‘this is my logic’,” Spock told him.

Jim nodded. He gently moved it to the side and picked up a rectangular object. He inspected it before figuring out the top slid up to reveal a picture.

“Whoa,” Jim said. He looked to Spock. “This is us…them. Alternate us?”

“His crew. His family.”

Jim looked back to the picture. He smiled. “Look at everyone. We…they look good.”

“Indeed.”

Jim touched his finger tip to Ambassador Spock’s face. “You get handsome in your older age.”

Spock arched a brow. “Am I not handsome now?”

Jim chuckled. “You’re cute now.” Jim moved his finger to his counterpart. “I look good too. A little different.”

“As they lived in another universe, there are differences. Your eyes for example.”

“His look more hazel-ish.”

“Indeed. Also more…” Spock stopped himself and shook his head.

“Also more what?”

“Nothing.”

“Spock.”

Spock looked down. “More…plump.”

“Plump? He’s sitting down and you can’t see much of him.”

Spock moved the other cloth out of the way in the box and took out another photo. He showed it to Jim. Jim looked it over and nodded.

“Okay. Plumper.”

“Indeed.”

“Well I work out a lot and I got some of that Khan blood. I don’t think I’ll get…plump.”

“Of course.” Spock then paused and looked over Jim’s naked body. “But if you do put on weight in your later years…I would not mind.”

Jim’s smile turned into a grin. “Oh really?”

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “As your mate, I would love you no matter what. That is all that I am saying on the matter.”

“You’re weird, Spock. And I won’t be plumping up any time soon.”

“Of course.” _I will purchase him sweets from the bakery soon._

“They were t’hy’la, right?” Jim asked.

“Yes.”

“Must be a universal constant then.”

“There is not enough information the state that with certainty.”

“Well we’ll just have to find another universe with us in it.”

The corners of Spock’s mouth quirked up. “If that is what you wish.”

“It is.” Jim took the photo from Spock and placed it back in the box. He then pulled out a pendent. “What’s this?”

Spock gently took it from him and shook his head. “May I show you this another time. I do not feel I am emotional able to listen to it again. Perhaps in a few months.”

Jim kissed the corner of Spock’s mouth. “Okay. Whatever works for you. I’m patient.”

“You are not but thank you.” Spock put the emitter back in the box.

“When did you know you loved me?”

Spock blinked then looked to his mate. “I do not recall when I started experiencing feelings for you other than friendship. I knew I needed to be beside you however much you infuriated me.”

Jim grinned. “I am a bit of an ass at times.”

“You are but I have grown used to it and find it cute at times when it is not directed at me. I thought you were quite aesthetically pleasing when I saw you during the Kobayashi Maru and when I…”

“Accused me of cheating. Which I didn’t by the way.”

“Starfleet has made that clear and I have dropped it.”

“Because I didn’t cheat.”

“Sure.”

Jim laughed. “Okay, okay. So you thought I was hot back then. What else?”

“Our chess games, talks, missions where we have been stranded together. Everything has cumulated. And then…Khan.”

Jim sighed. “That was a rough time.”

“It was. Just a day before you were bouncing around as we walked to Headquarters for a meeting and then you were gone.”

Jim intertwined the fingers of one hand with Spock’s and kissed his bare shoulder. “I came back.”

“You did, ashal-veh. I believe in the years that followed I knew what I felt for you was more than friendship, that you were my t’hy’la.”

“But you and Uhura stayed together,” Jim said a little sadly. “I mean I was with Carol for a nanosecond then there have been others for a night or two on shore leave or missions so I wasn’t any better.”

“I did not enjoy seeing you with others. Uhura sensed this and as much as we tried to make the relationship work we knew it was not right. When did you know?”

Jim shrugged. He leaned his head against Spock’s shoulder. “I think the same as what you said. It gradually started happening after this hot Vulcan professor accused me of cheating. Then there was the choking thing.”

“I apologize for that.”

“Eh, its alright. I always seemed to get choked by someone once or twice a year. Then there was the Volcano incident.”

“I apologize for that as well.”

“Damn right you do. But yeah, all that stuff and these past years have led up to me being completely, ridiculously in love with your ass.”

.

.

.

“Why is it only my posterior that you are in love with?”

Jim grinned and sat up. Spock had a hint of a smirk on his face that made Jim shake his head. “Snarky, Vulcan.”

“You love me, though.”

“I do,” Jim said before kissing Spock soundly. He started moving his hand towards Spock’s lap when the Vulcan’s PADD chimed from the next room. Jim let out an annoyed groan as Spock moved away from him and got out of bed.

Jim put the rest of the items back in the box. He admired Spock’s ass again when the Vulcan leaned down across the room to pick up his PADD.

“So nice.”

Spock straightened up and arched a brow at him again. He looked to his PADD and touched the screen. “Leonard requests that we join him and the crew for brunch in one point three hours.”

“Sounds good.” Jim moved the box to the side and stood up from the bed. He winced at the soreness in his backside then grinned at Spock. “Care to join me in the shower?”

Spock dropped the PADD and advanced on Jim. “Yes.”

* * *

 

Jim walked gingerly over to the big table where Uhura was sitting at the end. He placed his tray from the buffet down and debated whether he actually needed to sit.

“Nice night, Captain?” Uhura asked with a twinkly of amusement in her eyes.

“A warning about him would’ve been nice.”

“A warning? When do you ever recall me looking like you do now in the mornings?”

Jim felt his cheeks heat up as he decided sitting was good. “Sorry.”

Uhura chuckled. “Its fine. I have no complaints from when we were together in that way. Did you enjoy his snoring?”

Jim laughed and nodded. “Yes, also the cover hogging.”

“He does do that too. In retaliation, I would put my cold feet against him at night.”

“I should do that.”

“Please do not,” Spock said, appearing next to Jim’s seat. He placed his tray next to his new mate before sitting down. Spock grabbed a small plate of pastries and placed them on Jim’s plate.

“Thanks,” Jim told him.

“So Jim, has Spock told you about his Time yet?”

Jim blinked as Spock stiffened in his seat.

“Nyota,” Spock said in a warning tone.

“His Time? What’s that?” Jim asked.

“I think he’ll tell you soon.”

“I want to know now. What is it?”

“I will inform you later,” Spock said, still eyeing Uhura.

“Well it looks like the love birds have graced us with their presence,” Bones said, sitting down across from Jim.

“You invited us here and I never say no to food.” Jim took a big bite out of one of the pastries Spock had brought.

“Get only those and you’ll get fat,” Bones said.

Jim paused in his chewing and looked to Spock accusingly. Spock ducked his head and went about eating his own food.

“Trying to plump me up early, huh? We’re going to the gym later and I’m kicking your ass.”

“If you say so,” Spock muttered.

“Morning!” Chekov announced taking a seat at the table.

“Good morning,” Sulu arrived after Chekov with Ben and Demora.

“Morning,” Jim greet them all. “Hello, Demora.” Jim looked to the young girl and said.

She grinned and hide behind Sulu. Jim chuckled as he heard Spock growl. Jim looked to his mate then followed Spock’s eyeline to Jaylah behind him.

“Spock, stop it. Jaylah, you can sit here,” Jim patted the spot on the other side of him.

“Jim, perhaps we should change se- _umf._ ” Jim shoved a pastry into Spock’s mouth as he had been talking.

“Stop being growly to our friends.”

“Preparing for your wedding?” Scotty asked. “So lovely.” He took a seat next to Uhura.

“I already pronounced them married last night,” Bones said.

“No you did not,” Spock said there the mouthful of pastry.

“What he said,” Jim agreed. “You pronounced us together.”

“Same thing.”

“They are now mates,” Jaylah nodded. “About time.”

“Here, here,” everyone agreed.

Jim laughed at his friends.

* * *

 

“So how about a game of hide-n-seek?” Sulu suggesting a few hours later.

“I do not…” Spock tried but Jim put his hand over the Vulcan’s mouth and said, “We’ve love to play! Who’s it?”

Everyone quickly put a finger to their nose. Jim followed suit, moving his hand from Spock’s mouth to put a finger to his nose. Jaylah stared at them all before slowly raising a finger up and touching her nose.

“This is odd,” she said.

Spock stood there with a quizzical look on his face.

“Spock’s it,” Uhura announced.

“I do not understand,” Spock said, looking to his mate. “What is happening?”

“You’re it. You get to seek us,” Jim told him. “Excited.”

Spock arched a brow.

Jim smiled then looked back to his friends. “To make it easier on him, just stay in this area and if he finds you, join him in helping to seek the others.”

“This is illogical,” Spock said.

“Not if you think of it as a logical team building exercise,” Jim countered. “Then is a scientifically proven way to enhance social relations and define roles within a team.”

Spock opened his mouth to argue but shut it when he realized Jim was right. “I still object this is game.”

“Its not a game, Spock,” Bones said, smirking at Spock. “Its science.”

“I will nerve pinch you,” Spock retorted.

“All the more reason for a team building exercise!” Jim exclaimed.  “Alright, so Spock’s it. Close your eyes and count to 50.”

Spock internally sighed before doing as Jim told him.

* * *

 

An hour later, Spock had found all of his friends minus Jim. His friends were helping but no one had been able to figure out where Jim would’ve done.

“Maybe to your bedroom?” Sulu offered.

“I already looked there,” Spock admitted.

“His own bedroom?”

“Looked there as well.”

“Book store?” Ben said.

“Looked there and the pet store,” Bones said. “Nothing.”

“Strip club?”

All eyes turned to Chekov. Spock’s were narrowed at the young Russian. Ben put his hands to Demora’s ears.

“It…was just a suggestion. Not that I would go look zhere for Jim.”

“What’s a strip club?” Demora asked.

“Nothing,” they all said.

Spock’s eye twitched before he looked away. Past Uhura’s head Spock saw the building that led to where the Enterprise was being refitted.

“I have an idea. Please wait here,” Spock told them before heading towards the building.

* * *

 

Jim sat in his captain’s chair and stared out the blank viewscreen. They were getting closer to their departure and Jim was looking forward to it. More so than when they first set out on the five-year mission.

Jim smiled when he heard the bridge doors swish open.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” Spock asked.

“Permission granted.”

Spock walked towards Jim and came to stand beside his chair. “You are the last person to be found.”

“I guess I win then.” Jim looked to Spock. “What do I win?”

“I do not know.”

“Can I get a kiss?”

Spock offered him a hint of a smile before holding two fingers out to Jim. Jim smiled and pressed his fingers against Spock’s.

Jim looked back to the blank view screen imaging they were in space at warp. “We’ll be back out there soon.”

“Indeed.”

“Boldly going where no man has gone before.”

“Or Vulcan.”

Jim snickered. “Right, or Vulcan and all the other species we have aboard.”

“Are you ready to head back to our friends? I believe they wish to do more team building exercises.”

Jim nodded and stood up. “I think this place has a paint ball arena.”

“Jim, no.”

“Spock, yes.” Jim replied. He took Spock’s hand and led him off the bridge. “So Pon Farr.”

Spock paused, causing Jim to be pulled back by his hand. He faced Spock and grinned. “Uhura caught me as we were heading to hide and told me.”

“What did she tell you exactly?”

Jim stepped closer. “Just that your time is called Pon Farr. What is it?”

“My time for mating. I will be rendered emotional compromised. My blood will burn and drive me to seek my mate, you. I will lose all control as I satiate my blood fever by claiming you over and over for perhaps a week.”

Jim blinked then licked his lips. “I like the sound of that.”

“It is not something to be taken lightly, ashal-veh.”

“Right, of course, but seriously, blood fever. Burning for me. Claiming me repeatedly for a week. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“How long until that happens exactly?”

“I do not know.”

“Oh…well we should get a lot of practice in until then.”

“Yes we should.”

“But first,” Jim kissed Spock. “Paintball fight.”

Spock shook his head as he let his mate lead them off their ship.

* * *

 

**_Six Month Later_ **

Jim opened his closet doors and smiled at the row of clean and pressed gold and blue uniform tops. He touched Spock’s before grabbing one of his gold tops. He shut the door and pulled on the top, leaving the zipper in the back down. He finished getting dressed and headed into the living room area of his quarters.

Jim picked his PADD up from his desk and checked the messages. One from his mom checking in on him, another from Sarek asking about Spock and a dangerous mission they had been on a few months previous, and some housekeeping messages from Starfleet. Jim sniffed the air and turned towards the kitchenette area. He smiled at seeing his coffee cup on the countertop along with a small plate of breakfast pastries.

“Spock,” Jim sighed before grabbing his coffee and one of the pastries before heading out of his quarters.

He was almost to the turbolift when Bones appeared next to him looking quite cantankerous.

“No,” Bones said.

“No what?”

“The new mission. Your hobgoblin wants me to assist him. No.”

Jim stepped into the turbolift with his bestie right behind him. “I thought ya’ll were the bestest of friends now.”

“No.”

“Well you are and you will be accompanying him on the mission.” Jim smiled at Bones before plopping the end of the pastry in his mouth.

Bones grumbled to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “I saved his life and this is how I’m treated?”

Jim nudged his friend and smiled around the pastry in his mouth.

“You do know your uniform is down in the back?”

Jim nodded.

“Want me to get it?”

Jim shook his head.

* * *

 

Spock gently touched his fingers to the new photograph that sat in the corner of his science station on the bridge. Jim had insisted on having a picture taken when the Enterprise was ready. Jim sat in his captain’s chair, looking as perfect as always while Spock stood at attention on his right side and Leonard to his left. Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Jaylah, and Keenser fanned around them in their uniforms with smiles on their faces.

 _This is where I belong,_ Spock thought.

He looked away from the picture when the turbolift doors slid open. He stood up without prompting before Chekov could say ‘Captian on the bridge’ and walked towards the captain’s chair. Jim gave him a partial smile with half a pastry sticking out his mouth. Jim then turned and showed him the back of his uniform.

Spock tsked under his breath before zipping his mate in his uniform. He resisted kissing or biting the skin even though he really, really wanted to. He would have time later.

“You are fully capable of zipping up your own uniform, Captain,” Spock told him.

Jim turned around, finished eating his pastry. “I wouldn’t be all cute and codependent on you if I did stuff on my own.”

Spock shook his head then looked to Leonard. “Good morning, Doctor.”

Bones narrowed his eyes at him and stepped to the side as Jim took his seat, spilling a little bit of coffee into his lap as he did.

“Every time,” Jim muttered, putting the cup in the holder on the armrest.

“And I did not fill the cup up all the way this time,” Spock said.

Jim chuckled. “But you did leave extra pastries. Stop trying to fatten me up for your own kinky reasons.”

“What kinky reasons?” Sulu asked, turning towards them. Bones let out a groan and shook his head.

“Nothing, Lieutenant,” Spock told him, arching a brow at the helmsmen.

Sulu laughed and turned around, exchanging a look with Chekov.

Spock looked back to his mate. “The new mission perimeters came in this morning. I request that I take the lead with a landing party.”

“No,” Bones said but they ignored him.

“Sure, go for it. I glanced over it. You know who would love to come with you?”

“I already asked and he said ‘no’.”

“Damn right I said no.”

Jim looked to his friend and batted his eyes. “Oh Bonesy.”

“No.”

“You don’t know what I’m going to say.”

“I do and it’s a no.”

“Captain’s orders. You’re going.”

“No.”

“I told you, Captain,” Spock said.

“Bones, either you go or I schedule another fun team building game.”

“No more team building games!” the bridge crew and Bones fussed.

Jim jumped in his seat and looked around at his crew.

“What? Why?

“We’re tired of them, Jim,” Bones said, looking at Jim pleadingly.

“But…”

“We’ve had 10 since the restart of the mission,” Uhura said from her station. “We love you Jim but enough.”

“Yes, please,” Spock agreed.

“Well…I…Sulu started it,” Jim pointed to the helmsmen. “Remember hide-n-seek.”

“Hey, if you want to point a finger at someone,” Sulu said. “Point at Spock. He started it with the whole tracking game.”

All eyes turned to Spock.

“Yeah, Spock,” Jim grinned. “You did start it.”

Spock opened his mouth then closed it a few times before turning on his heel and walking back to his station and sitting down.

.

.

.

“So,” Bones started. “Now that Spock is in trouble…”

“You’re still going on the mission. Now report to medbay.” Jim stood up as Bones nodded and walked off the bridge. Jim walked over to Spock’s station and stood to the side of his boyfriend. He bent down slightly to speak into Spock’s ear.

“I love you.”

Spock made a ‘mmhmm’ noise.

“I’m sorry for all the team building science activities.”

Spock made the noise again.

“Can I make it up to you later…Professor?”

Spock glanced to Jim out of the corner of his eyes. “Affirmative, Cadet.”

“We can still hear you two,” Sulu spoke up. “And ya’ll are kinky.”

“Back to work,” Jim stood up and ordered his crew. He gently touched two fingers to the back of Spock’s hand before going back to his seat and sitting down.

.

.

.

Jim grinned then pressed the button on his chair to open a ship wide channel. “Captain Kirk here, you know what, crew? I do think we need another team building activity.” Jim let out a laugh as he sounded like the whole ship groaned in discontent.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's All Folks!  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
